Vesuvius
by MythicWolf04
Summary: A failed fox tries to fix the mess he made and find the man he loves amongst the wreckage.


A/N: This is a birthday gift for my wonderful friend Clover the Conqueror! He's an all around amazing and talented guy who's a great artist and a good writer! Happy birthday dude, I'm so glad we got to know each other!

Suggested listening: Vesuvius by the North Texas Wind Symphony

* * *

Light and dark

Good and evil

Black and white

Without balance, everything shall be consumed

* * *

Failure.

He was a massive failure.

And all he could do was watch as the light consumed everything and forced him to do its bidding.

Everyone wanted him to be the leader, and everyone was counting on him to set the example. He was supposed to call the shots.

He fell to the light first.

He didn't know where those he loved were. He felt primal fear and pain crawl through his gut and send stabbing hooks through his heart.

And now he was alone with his thoughts inside of his body that he couldn't even control anymore. It stood silently at a heart-shaped lake in the middle of the World of Light, waiting for something.

And that something would come soon enough. A raven-haired man with tired and fierce eyes stood against his body with his sword ready.

He cheered the man on in his mind, even as he felt every stinging blow from the sword and saw every bone breaking kick his body delivered.

The man was strong and brave, and soon enough he defeated the puppet.

From the light, control and consciousness returned and the failure was given his body back.

From light comes the lack of control From darkness comes the lack of order Opposites on paper, we say But without either, we will die

"Fox? Fox!"

Fox groaned and opened his eyes. "Huh?"

A slim man with blue hair stood over him. "Did I hurt you too badly? Are you alright?"

 _It's Marth._

Fox sat up and groaned as pain shot through his body. He felt bruises all over, and a few cuts along his arms were bleeding.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Marth."

Marth reached a hand down and Fox took it. He stumbled upward and Marth caught him. "I'm happy to see you again!" Marth exclaimed with a smile.

"Ugh, likewise." Fox rubbed his head and looked around. "Where… where's everyone else?"

His heart caught in his throat as he looked everywhere for something. A flash of blue feathers, maybe even a purple jacket.

"Where's Falco? Where's Wolf?" Fox's breathing picked up and his eyes widened.

"Fox, calm down! Please stay strong!" Marth held Fox's shoulders in a tight grip and forced them to make eye contact.

"Where are they?" Fox's voice was rising as panic took him over.

"I don't know, none of us do!" Marth sighed and squeezed Fox's shoulders tighter. "I'm sorry, we haven't found your friends."

 _Falco? Where… what happened to you? Come on birdbrain, you're out there, aren't you?_

 _And Wolf… oh no. I dragged you into this and now you're gone. Oh no._

Tears pricked at Fox's eyes. "Marth…"

"It's okay, Fox. You and me, we'll find them together." Marth brought Fox in for a hug, and he accepted it with a sniffle.

Fox found himself smiling a little at Marth's kind words. He pulled away from the hug a moment later and nodded while he wiped his tears away.

"Were you a survivor of the attack?"

Marth shook his head before he motioned for Fox to walk with him down the dirt path away from the lake. "No, Kirby was the only one who made it. He rescued me and I helped him with some others before we split up to cover more ground."

Fox started walking with him with a frown on his face. "So… what happened to everyone?"

"These odd creatures called spirits are everywhere, and we've been trying to save them. That peculiar creature made of light is lurking somewhere too."

"Can I stay with you and help?"

Marth nodded with a smile. "Traveling this world has been lonely, and we are weak without friends by our side."

"Thank you." A rush of relief spread through Fox and let him relax as he walked.

"Come on. Let's get going." Marth sheathed his sword.

"Where are we headed?"

"North. I wanted to explore the mountains, and the others started forging their way east."

Fox shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Marth?"

Marth looked back at Fox. "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me. I felt like I was losing my mind." Fox stared down at his feet with a frown.

"You're very welcome. I couldn't stand to pass you by when I saw you." Marth smiled and rested a hand on Fox's shoulder.

Fox looked up at Marth with a smile of his own. "You're pretty cool, Marth."

Marth laughed. "Why thank you, Fox!"

 _Falco, Wolf… I'm gonna find you guys. We'll stop Galeem and we'll go home together._

 _I promise. I'll make up for my failure and fix everything._

* * *

The joining of opposite halves

It creates something new and wonderful

But these halves are separated by so much

And pushing them together seems impossible

* * *

The mountains were not kind to Fox and Marth, filled with angry spirits and terrible terrain. Fox was terrified and hurting and he felt alone, but Marth was always there to pull him from the brink.

Marth was a godsend. Fox felt himself improving with Marth fighting by his side.

They found the Great Fox at the peak waiting for them, and Fox felt little pieces of himself start to fit together.

Fox fell to his knees in front of the ugly and beautiful mothership. He smiled and laughed as he watched the Great Fox glint in the starlight.

"What is that strange metal contraption?" Marth asked with a raised brow.

"It's the Great Fox. It's my ship." Fox sighed in relief.

"Marvelous!" Marth beckoned Fox along. "Let's check it out!"

Fox got up and ran with Marth to the ship. He pressed a button on the side of his headset, and sure enough, the hanger bay opened to allow them access.

Fox walked past the four Arwings and led Marth out of the hangar and into an elevator which took them to the bridge. Fox felt some tension leave his chest as he looked upon the room.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" Marth's eyes widened as he looked around the bridge.

"Me and the guys basically live here. I'm surprised it's here." Fox walked to the front of the bridge, where a familiar robot was busy typing away at a computer screen.

"ROB, you're okay!" Fox grinned and set a hand on ROB's shoulder.

"Of course I am alright. The Great Fox is undamaged and so am I." ROB's red display glinted in the starlight.

Fox hummed and scratched his chin. "Do you know where Falco and Wolf are?"

"Negative. But there are several anomalies on the planets in front of us that could prove beneficial to investigate."

Marth walked up next to Fox and sighed. "What is your metal friend talking about?"

Fox chuckled. "He's saying there are some spirits afoot out there. Maybe some fighters too."

"Ah, I see."

Fox turned back to ROB. "Hey ROB, can you set a course towards those anomalies?"

"Affirmative. Plotting course and preparing to launch." ROB turned back around and continued to type away at his station.

"Technology really does wonders, doesn't it?" Marth set his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but my people take it for granted. Everyone fights over it all the time in my system." Fox crossed his arms and sighed.

"Do you consider it a curse on your people?" Marth sat down on a desk chair, and Fox did the same by him.

"It's a blessing and a curse… but I think it's a curse more than anything." Fox looked down at his blaster and reflector. "We just… kill each other for nothing."

"It seems every world is war-torn."

Fox's ears drooped. "I fight to protect people, but I can't do it alone."

"Nobody can. We become strong from our friends." Marth smiled and scratched his head.

Fox nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Falco and the others make me strong." _Wolf makes me the strongest…_

"They're close. I know it!" Marth leaned over and rubbed Fox's shoulder.

 _Oh man, where are you, Wolf? I can't be without anyone anymore. Marth is all I have, and it's scary._

 _What if I can't save any of you? What if I fail?_

 _No… I won't fail. I'll find you. Both of you._

* * *

Pulling from each side of the world

Linked and locked together

Chains of choice?

Or chains of circumstance?

* * *

They found Falco at the end of the world.

"Hey… Falco? Can you hear me?" Fox stepped towards his friend.

"Fox, he can't." Marth drew his sword and got into a fighting stance.

Glowing red eyes pierced Fox's soul and left him frozen. Falco started to walk towards them with a glint in his eyes.

 _That's not Falco. It can't be._

Falco started sprinting and Fox braced himself while he grasped his reflector.

 _I'm sorry, buddy_.

Fox could barely remember the next few moments other than a blur of blue feathers and chaos. Falco moved unnaturally fast when they fought, and even with Marth at his side, Fox took a beating.

Falco knocked Fox down and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He gasped and coughed as Marth stood over him and fought Falco back.

"Come on, Fox! We can do this!" Marth countered a blow from Falco and pushed him away.

Fox took a breath and stood up. He started shooting at Falco while Marth began striking him with the flat of his blade.

 _We've gotta be close! Falco, please wake up!_

Fox swapped with Marth and began to lay a flurry of kicks and punches upon Falco before he dashed and knocked him into the air.

Falco hit the ground hard and didn't get up.

"Falco!" Fox rushed to his side and kneeled next to him. "Falco, can you hear me?"

A groan. Falco opened his eyes and they were bright blue. He grinned and set a wing on Fox's arm.

"Hey, Foxy. You did good." Falco chuckled before he closed his eyes again and his arm went limp.

He's okay. Fox felt his lungs open up and he teared up. He picked up Falco and smiled.

 _Falco is gonna be okay._

 _But what about Wolf?_

* * *

Hope can be broken and bloodied

Hope can be lying in an alley

Hope can be sunk in sadness

Hope can be anything, anywhere, anytime

* * *

He woke up a few hours later in his own bed.

"Don't look at me like that, Foxy. It's weird."

"Falco!"

Fox leaned and hugged Falco from his seat on the bed. Waves of joy and sadness washed over him as reality finally settled in place.

"Hey, it's okay! No need to gush." Falco chuckled but returned the hug tightly.

"Are you kidding? I was losing my mind." Fox closed his eyes and sighed. He felt another piece of himself fall back into place as Falco laughed again.

"I know." Falco pulled away from the hug with a distant look in his eyes. Even his feathers seemed to be less… there.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I-"

Falco held up a wing. "You found me though. It's fine, Fox."

Fox shook his head and balled his hands into fists. "I failed you. All of you."

Falco shook his head and moved to sit next to Fox. "None of us would've stood a chance anyway. It's not your fault!"

"I could've done better!" Fox's chest burned in fear as every horrible thought came to him.

"You can't change what happened. Just focus on the present and future, Foxy! We can fix this!" Falco smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Fox stared down at the floor. _Falco's right, I can only make the future better. And I will. I'm gonna fix all of this and stop Galeem._

"Okay." Fox looked back up and nodded. "We can do this."

"That's the Foxy I know." Falco grinned and slapped Fox on the back.

Fox smiled, but there was still a nasty stormcloud that enveloped his mind, and it was only growing by the minute.

"Wolf…" Fox's voice was barely a whisper as a wave of pain hit his stomach and twisted it up.

"Worried about him too?" Falco frowned and wrapped a wing around Fox's shoulders.

"So worried it's making me sick." Fox clutched his stomach and whined.

"He's out there and we're gonna find him too."

"Thank you." Fox felt his shoulders drop and a little tension leave his body.

 _I'm not gonna rest until I find you. I promise._

"Even so, I still don't get why you wanna be pals, Foxy."

Fox clasped his hands together and grimaced while his nerves got to him. He glanced at Falco for a second and then back to the floor.

"It's more complicated than that." Fox slumped back on the bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

"How? It's just Wolf."

 _Exactly. It's just him._

Fox's stomach twisted up into knots at the thought of him. Memories flashed through his mind and filled him with joy, worry, and tedious confusion.

"I..." Fox sighed and his ears drooped while he whined in frustration. _How do I say this to him?_

Falco hummed. "You like him, don't you? Like, more than a friend?"

Fox gawked. "How did-"

"You're an open book, Foxy."

 _Damn. He got me, didn't he?_

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I like him. A lot." Fox added the last part quietly as his face heated up and his ears caught fire.

"Explains why you two made up so quick." Falco held his beak up with a hand and hummed again.

Fox shrugged. "I wanted to make amends before all that other stuff came." He started to drum his fingers on his knees as more memories found him.

"Snuck up on ya, huh?" A laugh.

"Maybe." Fox smiled and punched Falco.

"Well… I didn't expect that when I woke up!" Falco exclaimed with a grin. Fox snorted and looked away.

"I thought you were gonna hate me."

"You're a dumbass, but I don't hate you. You're my best friend, stupid!" Falco flicked Fox's ear.

Fox chuckled. "Thanks. You're pretty far up there too. Now, as for best friend status…"

Falco snickered. "Ass."

"Fox, not a donkey." Fox winked and made Falco groan.

"Back to normal, for better or worse."

 _Things feel a little better now. Falco's here, and he's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll be strong for him. I'll be strong for Wolf._

Falco stood up and stretched, and Fox mimicked him. "So… does he have feelings for you?" Falco asked while he scratched his head.

"Didn't get to find out." Fox shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Then let's go save him so you can!"

Falco led Fox out of his room and down the hall.

 _We've got work to do. Wolf, I'm gonna find you, take out Galeem, and figure everything out. I promise._

* * *

Unify against blinding pain

Stack strong against hurt and hate

Love exists in the darkest places

Even in hell, find peace

* * *

The angel of light lost its wings and fell to the ground. Galeem was broken at the hands of Fox and the other fighters, but something was wrong. Pricing panic slithered up Fox's spine.

Wolf was nowhere to be found.

But before Fox could do anything, a chasm of darkness ripped through the sky.

And an eye appeared. With it came convulsing tendrils of inky darkness that burrowed into the ground where Galeem fell.

A hole was ripped through the ground and spirits from all across the horizon began to funnel into it to follow that creature.

"It's taking all of the spirits…" Marth's voice was quiet from beside Fox.

Fox clenched his fists. "We've gotta go after them!" He took a step towards the hole ahead of everyone, but a feathered hand wrapped around his wrist.

"It's too dangerous, look!" Falco pointed at the chaos and Fox balked.

A cascade of colors were drifting into the hole in fractals of light. Fox's mouth dropped open as he watched the spectacle unfold.

It would've been pretty if it wasn't the end of the universe flying by him.

 _Is Wolf in there? He… he's gotta be, doesn't he? He has to be stuck in there, scared and alone and hurting._

 _Oh stars, this is my fault. If I had just told him sooner…_

Fox shook his head as fear sent his adrenaline spiking. No, can't change the past. Let's fix the future.

The last of the spirits disappeared into the darkness and left the tear free to access.

"Come on, let's go stop this!" Fox shouted while he drew his gun.

"Right behind ya, Foxy!" Falco ran alongside him.

The void ahead watched and waited patiently.

* * *

Darkest dungeon, find salvation

Stop the end and break the chains

Little bird finds its wings

As it jumps in crystal sky

* * *

Behind the portal lay a world made of darkness and despair. It was filled with dark spirits, fighters, and one worried fox as he journeyed across the broken land and into a mysterious dimension of chaos.

And he was tired.

"Come on, Fox! Just a little more!"

Fox panted and grabbed Marth's hand to hoist himself up on the floating rock. He climbed onto it and laid on the ground with a grunt.

"Can we please take a break? We've been climbing for hours!" Fox exclaimed while he looked up at Marth.

Falco helped Fox up and pointed in front of them. "There's something up ahead on that plane! Do you see it?"

Fox squinted and looked at the wrecked plane, but he didn't see anything. He shook his head and looked over at Falco.

"Shall we check it over anyway?" Marth asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec." Fox set his hands in his knees and started panting.

 _This is horrible! Where could Wolf be? Why haven't we found him yet?_

Fox felt a gaping hole in his chest that nothing could fill, and it hurt more than he could explain.

 _I'm sorry, Wolf. I just want you here with me… I want to tell you everything. I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

 _I just want you to be okay. I want to protect you._

The three of them clambered over rubble and wreckage as they made their way to the plane perched on the precarious ledge ahead of them. Debris of all kinds floated around their heads as it orbited the strange purple star in the sky.

Maybe it would've been pretty. Now, all it did was make Fox feel cold.

Falco set a hand on his shoulder for a moment and Fox felt his mind clear itself of the train of thought. He shook his head and focused on following Marth.

The rocky debris turned into machinery and metal as they got closer, and Fox could start to make out a few glowing points on the wreck.

"Are those… spirits?" Fox squinted, but they were still too small.

"Yeah, think so!" Falco nodded and picked up the pace.

"Hey, wait!" _Why can't he slow down?_

Fox scrambled over the cracks and crevices in pursuit of Falco, who made effortless leaps and bounds over the wreckage. Marth kept pace with Fox, but he didn't look worn out at all.

 _Have I even given myself a moment to rest lately?_

Before Fox knew it, he was stopped by Falco just in front of the wreck. It creaked and moaned and groaned ahead of them as a strange wind blew through the area.

"Still can't see who it is. Let's climb up there." Falco pointed to a bent wing that sloped up to the top from the ground.

Fox took the lead as anticipation mounted in his chest. A horrible feeling was creeping up his spine and it coiled around his chest.

The plane wing creaked some more under Fox's weight, but he kept climbing to the top. His hands were shaking and he broke out in a sweat, but Falco was smiling. Fox took a breath.

It came out in a gasp when he reached the top of the airplane.

"Wolf…" Fox's voice croaked out.

Wolf turned around and a single red eye lit a beacon in the chaos. Fox's breath caught in his throat and he reached a hand out.

 _He's here. I've finally found him… Wolf…_

Wolf started rushing towards him with claws drawn. Falco took a step, but Fox shook his head.

All of the previous fatigue seemed to leave him. "This is my fight. Let me do this."

"Fox, you can't just-" Marth was stopped by a hand from Falco.

"He's gonna be fine. Trust me."

Fox stopped listening as his heartbeat rushed into his ears. Wolf approached slowly with a dead gaze in his eye, and it terrified Fox.

 _He's been taken by a monster. By that… thing._

Rage filled Fox as white-hot plasma coursed through his veins. He charged at Wolf, and Wolf did the same. They collided and sent sparks of electricity through the air.

Wolf's claws were razor sharp and cut his cheek, but he responded with a kick to the stomach that knocked Wolf back.

Wolf growled and pulled his gun. Fox readied his Reflector and rushed him.

Purple energy coursed through the air.

Blinding blue light blocked the shot and sent it back.

Wolf dodged and Fox landed a punch square in his jaw.

Fox received a kick in the ribs and fell to the floor, but he scrambled back up before Wolf could land another blow. He coughed and wiped his nose.

 _Come on, Fox. You've got this!_

Wolf shot his gun again and Fox jumped over it before he slammed Wolf to the ground. Wolf pushed him away and got up, but Fox kicked him away.

He dashed through Wolf and turned to strike again, but Wolf grabbed and threw him to the side.

Fox felt the wind get knocked out of him and he gasped and coughed as he backed away from Wolf. Fox's knuckles were cut open and bleeding, and so was his cheek.

 _Come on… just a little more! Save him!_

Wolf dashed in and scratched Fox's legs, and Fox responded with another kick. A flash of desperation ran through him and he backed off before jumping.

Fox delivered a swift kick to the head and Wolf went down.

He groaned and didn't get back up.

Fox's heart leaped into his throat as he kneeled down and gingerly held Wolf in his arms.

"Wolf? Is that you?"

Another groan. Wolf opened his eye, and it was a soft shade of red. He smiled and sent Fox's heart racing.

"Hey, fuzzball."

Fox felt tests prick at his eyes. "W- Wolf…"

"I'm just fine, don't ya worry."

The plane and Falco and Marth disappeared. Fox felt the smooth leather of Wolf's coat and breathed in a scent that felt like home. Wolf's eye was bright and dull, relieved and terrified, but he was smiling.

Fox leaned down and kissed Wolf. The stars exploded around them and the hole in Fox's chest filled when Wolf reached behind Fox's head and drew him closer.

A moment later, Wolf was asleep again. He had grabbed Fox's hand and held on tightly.

 _Wolf, you're safe. I'm here._

* * *

Little dove finds his flight

But the jitters and nerves still stay

A baby step, a little leap

The freedom will come one day

* * *

Wolf woke up soon later, but Fox found that they didn't have any time to talk. The Dark World had been cleared and Dharkon was next to fall. The more fighters everyone gathered, the faster the spirits were freed, and the embodiment of darkness was furious.

The fighters banded together again and brought the beast to its knees, but that wasn't enough. It wouldn't go down, and nothing seemed to be working.

Soon enough, Galeem returned. The entities of light and dark fought each other for domination while everyone watched in awe and defeat. How could they beat something so powerful?

Fox was tired, and he wanted everything to stop, but he had one last job to do for himself. He was ready to destroy them both and let everything become free.

Fox looked around at the fighters on the cliffside and back at the chaos ahead. "We've got to stop this. If we all work together we can end this!"

Everyone erupted in cheers, and Fox felt his spirit lift up. He turned back around and drew his gun while he stared at the battle between light and dark.

 _Let's end this. All of us. Together._

* * *

Climax hits and ends everything

Little dove meets a big raven

And the stars explode in the radiation

The end is never the end is never the end

* * *

Fox stared up at the sky as a helix of green spirits flew into the atmosphere. The sky turned black and the stars faded away as the spirits took over everything and sent blissful chills through Fox's spine. He watched everything disappear and continue to fly away, even hours after the calamity.

Galeem and Dharkon were gone, and Fox could finally breathe.

He dealt the final blow to the beasts and watched as their remains sunk into the ocean on the unknown world. Everything went silent as the spirits roamed free for the first time. Fox had let everyone down, and now… he had helped save them all.

He leaned back against a tree and let his head fall back until his eyes closed. He felt the wind through his fur and listened to the leaves rustling in the trees.

 _It's over._

Fox opened his eyes again and watched the spirits some more. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he hoped it was back to their bodies.

But it almost felt like the end of the world.

Fox sighed and hugged his legs to his chest.

But then he felt his heart nearly explode as he caught Wolf climbing the hill.

"Why are ya so mopey?" Wolf asked with a grin. His purple coat looked gorgeous as it offset his fur. "You saved us all!"

Wolf sat down next to Fox, and Fox leaned his head against him. "I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. I couldn't have done it without you."

Wolf smiled and looked down at Fox's hand. He reached for it with a soft, trembling hand, and after a moment of hesitation, he grasped it and squeezed gently. Fox felt lighting bolts shoot up his arm as Wolf rubbed his hand with a thumb. Fox's face heated up as he looked over at Wolf with an open mouth.

"Fox… may I... Uh…" Wolf trailed off and coughed.

"You don't even have to ask." Fox cupped Wolf's cheek. _Oh man, he's gorgeous. To think we almost got there before that stuff happened._

Fox leaned in and kissed Wolf with a tenderness he didn't even know he had. All the hairs on his body stood on end as more electricity arced through him and set his nerves ablaze. He closed his eyes as Wolf set a hand on his back and drew him closer.

Fox opened his eyes and broke off as he gasped for air. Wolf started chuckling and Fox joined him.

"Hah, yer such a dork." Wolf set his forehead against Fox's.

"Why'd we spend so much time against each other?" Fox frowned and looked down at his and Wolf's interlocked hands.

"I think we were stupid." Wolf flashed a few teeth in a grin and made Fox's heart flutter.

"Maybe." Fox turned to look at the spectacle that was unfolding. "Where do you think they're going?"

"Hope it's back home." Wolf blinked and scratched his ear.

Fox leaned back on the tree and watched as some spirits broke off from the sea and flew across the void to infinity. They didn't look lost… just alone.

"What's next? What are we gonna do after this?" Fox looked over to Wolf as millions of questions fought for control in his head. He winced at the internal cacophony of confusion.

"How about th' two of us just relax right here?" Wolf put an arm around Fox and held him close. Fox could smell leather and something distinctly Wolf hanging around him, and he smiled.

"Sounds good." Fox continued to gaze at the spectacle. "Hey, Wolf."

"Yeah?"

"I was so worried about you. I was so scared I wouldn't ever find you again. That I'd lost you." Fox closed his eyes and focused on Wolf's heartbeat. _He's right here._

"I never doubted ya for a second." Wolf's voice was deep and warm as it rumbled through Fox's body.

"I thought I was a failure. I got everyone captured."

"But you got me back. You helped save us all." Wolf cradled Fox's face in his hands and smiled. Fox felt his face heat up and his tail started thumping on the ground.

"Thank you, Wolf."

Wolf grinned and brought Fox's face in close for another kiss. Fox's face grew hot and numb as he melted into the kiss and held Wolf's arms.

"I would've wanted to take you to a fancy restaurant for our first date." Fox laughed and messed with Wolf's ear.

"This here is once in a lifetime… Despite it bein' kinda sad." Wolf hugged Fox close until his head was resting against Wolf's chest.

Fox lost himself in the flames in the sky. "It is beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as ya." Wolf hugged Fox tighter. Fox felt his heart try to burst out of its chest as Wolf reached down and held his hand. "Was that okay?"

Fox laughed. "That's really cute of you." He bit his lip and tried to form a few thoughts on his head. "You're really… good looking, too."

"Aww. Yer sweet, fuzzball."

Fox smiled and looked down at their hands. "Sorry, I've never done this before."

"That's okay! You're doin' as well as ya can." Wolf kissed the side of Fox's head and set his ears ablaze.

"Thanks, Wolf." Fox nuzzled up against Wolf. _This feels so right… I feel so alive. It's like electricity is constantly rushing through me._

Wolf had a bright green reflection in his eye as he stared up at the spirits. "I think I jus' wanna go home."

"Me too, but can we enjoy this a little longer?"

"Anythin' for you, fuzzball."

Fox smiled and rested his against Wolf's chest. His heart was beating at a faster pace, and Fox felt his own doing the same in response.

"What are we gonna tell everyone when we get back home?"

Wolf shrugged. "That we're together. Yer feathered friend was fine with it, doesn't he mean the most to ya? Everybody who doesn't think that way can bite me."

Fox laughed and felt his shoulders drop. "That's a pretty crude way of saying it. You sure we should tell people?" He glanced up at Wolf.

"I think hidin' is dumb. I just wanna be a boyfriend in public!" Wolf threw his arms up in the air and growled. Fox snickered and set a hand on his chest.

"Then we can do it together. I'll do it for you." Fox nodded and smiled.

He laid back against Wolf and watched as the last of the spirits left the planet and rose into space. They all began to scatter in every direction in a meteor shower of green flames, and Fox watched the spectacle with the same smile still plastered on his face.

He grasped Wolf's hand and squeezed it. Wolf squeezed back, and together they watched the sky.

"I'll stay with you. Forever," Fox whispered.

"Me too, fuzzball." Wolf kissed the top of his head.

Finally, the catastrophe was over. Fox felt himself take his first free breath in weeks.

 _I can start over. With Wolf._

 _With the man I love._

The spirits faded away into the darkness.


End file.
